


(TRADE) Emile in The Village of Amazons!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Anal, BBW, Cum Inflation, Cum Vomit, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Giantess - Freeform, Implied Breeding, Lots of Cum, MILF, Muscles, Prostate Play, Shemale, cum, dark skinned, femboy, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, mini-GTS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Emile Willow, an adorable barely-legal femboy with a huge cock and a thick pair of buns, finds himself in a village full of shemale amazons! But wait, could he be the chosen one they were all waiting for?! What does the Mother want to do with him in her tent?!
Kudos: 62





	(TRADE) Emile in The Village of Amazons!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done as part of an art trade.
> 
> This work is pretty mellow for my usual fair, but does contain obscene amounts of jizz and stomach inflation. Read at your own discretion.

“How did I end up here of all places…?” Emile mumbled to himself, reaching up to rub his big, bright emerald eyes. The mocha-colored boy had just been on a hike, something completely ordinary for him, when he decided to take a trail he’d never gone down before against his better judgement. 

Unsurprisingly, he was now completely lost. The trail eventually led to dirt, and the winding of the path and the dense underbrush around him had resulted in a thoroughly confusing mess. A quick check of his cellphone confirmed his fears: No signal, either. With no way to orient himself, and no idea where he was, he would need to press on further into the forest… Even as the sun began to set, and the noises of various woodland creatures started to stir around him…He had no choice but to press onward, hoping he'd at the very least find some kind of vantage point. Some landmark, or even a path… SOMETHING. His stomach growled at him, demanding food. His feet were sore, his back ached from carrying around his backpack for so long…

… And that's when he heard music. It was faint, at first. The beating of drums was the first noise he was able to detect, and he mistook it for some sort of large creature thumping about. Or, simply hallucinations. But… wasn't it way too soon for him to start hallucinating? It was getting dark, so he must have been out there a while… but no more than a few hours at most. Whatever he was hearing, it must have been real.

DUM… DUM… DUM…

The beating of drums was getting louder, and he was able to see a light in the distance. The flicker of a campfire! It was odd that they were camping in the middle of a forest, but Emile was too cold, hungry, and sore to care. He made a beeline toward that rhythmic drum beat, starting to hear other instruments like horns and some sort of shaker like maracas. Was it a film set for some tribal scene in a movie? A weird band group? Cannibals? He'd find out soon, as the rumbling got louder and louder…

FFFTH-CRACK!

Emile nearly jumped out of his shoes as he heard (and felt) something whizz past his head and embed itself in a tree behind him with tremendous power! An inch closer and it would have given the poor boy a haircut, shaving off some of his pink and black locks. He quickly looked behind him, seeing an arrow lodged in tree bark. What in the world?!

"HUMAN BOY!"

His head whipped back around, spotting a… woman? No, this couldn't have been a normal woman. Just based on his rough estimate, this sturdy looking specimen must have been at least nine feet tall! At LEAST! But, she also didn't appear to have some sort of… Growth condition. He'd seen pictures of incredibly tall people, usually they're quite lanky and many need canes… but this woman was built like an oz! Despite her enormous size, she must have grown that way naturally with no sort of disease causing it... The fire was to her back, but in the dim moonlight above he could spot the clearly defined abs leading up from her crotch toward a hefty set of bare breasts, both of the perky, heavy looking things were bigger than Emile’s own head! Just the nipples alone were like his thumbs, sticking out in the cool night air. 

Of course, his attention was quickly drawn toward the shine of metal, the moon’s rays reflecting off an arrow she had knocked in the time it took for him to look at the one she’d just let free. She wasn’t just strong, she was fast! And those arms of hers looked like they meant business… He could clearly see the outline of her biceps, her triceps, each individual muscle group was toned and defined like a body builder’s!.. It should have been expected that he was rendered frozen in fear, speechless in the wake of this giantess!

“SPEAK, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!”

The order was clear and concise, from a voice that was deep but feminine. He couldn’t see her lower half, but her legs were very shapely and very defined from what he could gather. There was something between them, though, bulging out what appeared to be leather underwear she was wearing… Was that…?

“E-Emile! Emile Wllow!”

The giantess furrowed her brow, her fiery red hair illuminated by the blaze behind her. The beat of war hammers was getting louder, the music only making Emile’s heart race faster. 

“What business do you have here, Emile Willow?! What reason have you to interrupt the King-Summoning Ceremony?!”

King what now? Emile simply raised his arms up like a criminal caught in the act, shaking his head from side to side and trying to display his innocence. 

“I-I was just lost! I haven’t ever been here before! It was getting dar-”

“Oi oi oi, s’goin’ on here?”

A heavy hand rested itself on the woman’s shoulder, a somehow even taller woman now standing next to her. Her thick black dreadlocks reached down past her chest, her heavy, exposed breasts like a pair of bean bags! Just how big could these women get?!

“I caught this troublemaker snooping around our village, Grand Warmaster!”

The tall, dark-skinned woman eyed the intruder up from head to toe. The slur she had made her sound a bit drunk, but she at least seemed less confrontational than whoever this other lady was!

“S’what about it? Let ‘em hic join! We goss enouf food for ‘im, don we?”

Salvation! 

“Grand Warmaster, surely you can’t be serious! He’s an outsider! Who knows what destructive artifacts he holds! He could have one of those small Thunder Sticks on him!”

Thunder sticks? Like a boomstick?... Oh.

“N-n-n-no! I don’t have a gun! I just have some snacks- and my cellphone!”

“Mmm’tellin’ ya Emmy, ya gotta shtop worryin’ about all that shtuff… Jus led ‘em have sum’ drink n’ he’ll be too knocked hic out to hit the broadside ovva moose!”

“My name is EMBER…”

Were they going to kill him or not?! The anxiety was killing him!

“Yeah, shore, whaddever… Wait a second…”

Emile felt his heart sink as the larger woman was walking toward him, the stench of alcohol fluttering into his nose. Wait a second what?!

“Em… Go alert th’ Mother… NOW!”

The mother…?

***

“THIS IS THE BOY! THE KING!”

Emile was now in the middle of a large tent, with braziers blazing on either side of him and a routine of sturdy looking women much like the two he’d met earlier guarding the entrance, along with two standing on either side of her. He was flanked by the two who had found him, the both of them so tall he was at eye level with their… MASSIVE bulges. Emile himself was quite hung down there, but even he was outclassed by these humongous women!

Before him was a woman much short, but much wider than the other ones. Her breasts were insanely large, hanging all the way down until they were nearly scraping her legs when she sat upright! Between her legs was a cock like an elephant’s, which outclassed even the other women’s enormous endowments. But perhaps the most stunning was her BALLS!

Her balls had their own resting place, a hammock between two sturdy wooden pulls drove into the ground. There they rested, each one probably weighing at least 60 pounds! If Emile had climbed on top of just one of those things he could probably sit cross-legged with room to spare! They were so large that even the mother’s long, heavy cock was resting between them, not even close to overhanging those gigantic jizztanks. Her huge, thick legs were spread wide to accommodate all this extra mass, and Emile briefly wondered how she was able to sleep with that thing… Or do much of anything, really! She was shorter than the other women, much more soft and womanly as well. There was no way she could carry those things around with any sort of ease.

“Mother, you can’t be ser-”

“SIlence! You know how long I have awaited this day! Hurry and make preparations for the holy ritual, all of you!”

Emile still had no idea just what he had gotten himself into… But apparently he was about to find out.

***

Of all the things he had never expected for this day, being considered a divine gift sent from the Gods and then impaled on three feet of cock thicker than his thigh probably topped the list for Emile. But, sure enough… That is exactly what happened. He had been stripped naked, his smooth and supple young body had been rubbed down with oil, and he was placed up on the massive woman’s body like an ornament. Even his thick and soft ass cheeks couldn’t hope to wrap around a cock of this magnitude, and they were fatter than most of the girls his age! Hell, his ass was thick enough to be mistaken for a pornstar’s dumptruck! And even so, they were spread around this massive cock without touching. His own cock rested on her belly, starting to stiffen up despite (or more likely, because of) his fear and trepidation…

“Worry not, my child… I can tell you are the Holy One. The King, sent from above! You can receive my blessing without fear… I have been saving up all my life for this moment! You shall be anointed by my very first orgasm!”

People here sure did talk we- wait… What was that last part? Emile’s heart thrummed in his chest. No wonder her balls were so fucking big!

“W-wai-”

He felt himself being lifted, her hands on his hips, slowly dragging him up her lubed up shaft. Could he really take such a cock? He’d been with some pretty big partners before, but… Buuhh… HHhhh…

“Hhhhoooohhhh…!”

Was this because of the oil?! His asshole, when her dick touched it…!

“Yes, you are reacting to my holiest ornament! You must be the One!”

It felt sooooo GOOD! She hadn’t even penetrated him and he was already leaking from his cock, before he was even hard! But that was changing quickly, his foreskin peeling back as his reddish cock tip inflated with blood. His own cock was an impressive 20 inches, enough to be the envy of even some futanari… But he was pretty clearly outclassed by this Mother person! And just feeling it rubbing on his asshole felt incredible!

“Hh-hhah… I-I guess you better stick it in me, then…” He moaned, shivering as he shot a strand of precum all over the Mother’s enormous bosom. Suddenly all his fears and worries were gone… He was the One, after all!

The Mother didn’t need any more affirmation than that, holding his hips tight and starting to press her cock against his tight asshole. She clenched her teeth and moaned as she felt him stretch out around her like a glove, the pronounced tip of her gigantic cock slowly working him open. Her toes curled, and her fat, jiggly ass cheeks clenched as she was overwhelmed with pleasure before she even got the rim of her glans into his ass…

Emile was on cloud nine already, his tongue hanging out of his open lips, his eyes languid and his cheeks burning red. The feeling of her third leg pulling his anal ring open was second to none! Whatever was in this oil was something really crazy, something people back home should learn about!

“Yes… Yes! I can already feel my holy blessing preparing itself!”

The mother became more forceful, pulling him down hard and sliding several inches into his rectum. Naturally, with her immense girth, his prostate was flattened like a pancake… The reaction from Emile was immediate, a sudden squeak and his nuts clenching. He’d cum quickly in the past, but never this quickly! In less than three seconds his cock was bulging outward, throbbing wildly as his nuts pumped jizz out onto the Mother’s glorious breasts. Heavy, warm jizzropes formed twisting paths of spunk along her holy adornments, the monstrously large tits serving as an easy target for his sperm. Of course, things were just as dire for his lover, it seemed, as she grit her teeth and clenched her fingers around his waist harder. 

“Yes… Yes…! Finally, after so many decades…!”

She suddenly shoved him down onto her cock, spearing him like a fish and bulging his stomach out obscenely as she had the first orgasm of her entire life. Her cock grew even thicker, her enormous balls flexing hard enough to rumble the throne they sat upon, the gurgling noise audible as her pipes were cleared out for the first time. Emile was prepared to accept the biggest jizzload of his entire life…

…

“HNNHGGHHH! GG-GGGUHHH!”

…

… Where was it? Mother seemed to be cumming hard. Like, really hard. And yet… He didn’t feel a single squirt inside his hole. In fact, she hadn’t even let out any precum this entire time… Emile’s cock was still lazily pouring jizz, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over. He had never felt so full in his entire life, his entire body tingling and buzzing with arousal as he was turned into nothing more than a meat condom. And yet… There was no climax?

“GGGgggaAAAHH-HHAHHH! TH-THICK!”

Thick…? Oh no…

Mother had never cum in her entire life. Never washed out any semen from her body… It must be thicker than molasses by now! Thicker than tar! Would it even be able to come out…? 

Emile had to try.

He stood up on her legs, lifting his ass up off her cock and grabbing her breasts for support… Before starting to fuck himself on her cock! The Mother let out a long, drawn out moan of pleasure as her extremely long and arduous orgasm was drawn out by the boy’s violent thrusts, his thick bubble butt clapping loudly on her cock as he worked to help dislodge that cum-plug! 

“HAH! HAH! HAH! OOOHHHH~!”

Mother was losing her ability to speak, stuck in an orgasm that wouldn’t end… Her cock felt like someone had shoved a cork down it! But pressure was building rapidly, and the constant impacts of Emile’s ass on her pelvis was loosening it little by little… Her hands lifted up to cup his face, the massive woman gazing down at the boy twerking on her massive cock. 

“Ooohhh… Ohhh my King…!”

A king… Emile was the king! The king could make anyone cum! For whatever reason, be it the oil, the atmosphere, the blissful feeling of getting himself stuffed full, or some combination of that and many other factors, Emile felt himself really getting into this “Chosen One” role! It was his holy duty to make the Mother cum!

But even as he tried to work her cum loose, his own cum was flowing out like a broken fire hydrant! Each time her cock grinded against his prostate, another surge of cum was blasted out of his cock… And with how fast he was pumping himself up and down her length, and the extra stimulation of his cock being thrust between her motherly breasts given his new position, he was cumming so hard it sounded like he was pissing! It poured out of his cock at a constant rate, speeding up whenever that cock slammed into him before slowing back down for just a moment, completely coating the Mother in his pearly white spunk. And he worked for her to do the same at any moment, his efforts finally bearing fruit as he felt a lump in her cock.

“Coming… It’s coming!”

Mother leaned her head back and moaned, reaching back down to grab onto the boy’s thighs and help him bounce himself off her pelvis, before pulling him back down onto her shaft. Each time he pulled up, her cum-plug shifted upward. Bit by bit, inch by inch, with the rest of her cock inflating with cum behind it. Closer… Closer… Closer!

PPPFF-PPPPSSSHHHHHHHHHH

Like someone cracking open a can of soda that had been shook up far too much, or like someone popping the cork on a fresh bottle of bubbly, he felt the thick and solid plug shoot into his guts followed by a geyser of jizz as thick as his wrist! It was incredibly thick and hot, not to mention powerful… It felt like someone had opened up the floodgates to the Hoover Dam inside his ass! Immediately his belly began to swell up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his feet faltering from underneath him. He sat down on that cock with his legs splayed out, his cock firing off thick strands of cum all across his own face and chest as she ballooned him outward obscenely. When it came to cum-holding capacity, Emile was quite the heavy contender… But no one could hope to match this monstrous woman’s output! 

More and more jizz poured into his body, the Mother’s face contorted in one of great pleasure, and great exertion. Teeth and eyes clenched, tears of joy rolling down her face as she experienced an incredibly long orgasm, an orgasm longer than any human has ever had before! In fact, it was going on so long that Emile was reaching his limit, his cock pressed down by his own swelling gut and his mouth starting to water. He could taste jizz now, and it wasn’t his own! It only took a few more seconds until his neck was bulging out, and his mouth flew open and ejected a thick, sticky stream of her incredibly dense cum from his throat like a super soaker! The stream of chunky cum was so thick that he could feel veins bulging in his neck, his eyes watering from the strain of filtering so much gelatinous cum through his body. He could feel it as it surged through his bowels, even more quickly filling in behind it. Even with how thick her cock was, with how much it plugged up his rear entrance, there was simply too much pressure… Cum began bursting from his ass with a lewd PPBBLLTTPP! noise, splattering all over the gargantuan nuts slowly draining behind him. And she was still going!

By the time she had finally slowed down, it had been a solid fifteen minutes since she had first felt the plug inside her… The plug that Emile had long since coughed up and sent across the room. Cum was flowing out the entrance to the tent, drawing the eyes of the tribe’s other women as it cascaded down toward the rest of the camp. And at the epicenter of it was the Mother and her King, her huge hand resting on his back as he clung to her bosom.

“Finally, the King… The one I have been waiting all this time for…”

She sounded so sentimental, then, that Emile was nearly brought to tears. He looked up at her with a smile, and with his ass still impaled on her pillar, hugging onto her chest tightly. He could still taste her jizz, and his stomach was still swollen up enough to look pregnant.

“Let us never cease, my Lord… Let us make love like this for all eternity! And, if you’d like… You could even use this humble old woman’s pussy!”

***

And so it was that the two were never separate again. Emile’s tight ass wrung out enough cum from Mother’s cock to fill an Olympic swimming pool… Within the first week of their new life. Her cum was so dense and full of nutrients that the forest around them flourished, their incredible bounty fueled by the seemingly endless tide of cum flowing from the Mother’s tent. The Amazonian people thrived, and lived a life of luxury along with the two eternally-embracing life givers. 

As it turned out, Mother was the only one in the entire village with a vagina. And, living up to his royal duty, Emile had started to swap places with her every now and again, to birth a new generation of strong women to carry on their legacy...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Follow me at @AstaWrites on Twitter!


End file.
